


Accio

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Accio: summon an objectA kind of sequel one shot of my Hogwarts au (Imperio) where the party meet the golden trio. Idk how well it fits but I got requests for the party meeting the golden trio.If you haven't read Imperio then I recommend to just so it's not confusingBut you don't have to





	Accio

**Author's Note:**

> Requested to me on Tumblr by the lovely @luucypevensie

**1997**

 

"Guys, Dumbledore has been killed." Dustin burst into the Wheeler's small cottage, Max quickly following after him.

"Dustin how did you- wait Dumbledore..." El froze in place, still balancing her 10 month old son on her hip.

"El what's going on? Dustin? Max?" Mike entered the room, completely confused as to why his friends were stood unannounced in his living room.

"Dumbledore's dead." El couldn't quite believe it.

"So he's truly back." Mike had to sit down. "I mean, we knew this was coming but...but so soon?"

Dustin joined him, Max went over to hug El.

Mike leaned his head in his hands and suddenly shot up. "What about Lucas and Will? Are they ok?"

Dustin nodded, "I sent them an owl that it was urgent to meet at your house. They should be here any minute."

"What do we do?" El handed Mike their son and began pacing. "Harry..." 

"Harry?" Dustin looked up. "Harry Potter? He's just a kid."

"He's the same age we were when he fought Brenner." Max pointed out.

El gasped suddenly and rushed out the room. "I had been owling Dumbledore for a few months - I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want you to worry."

"El?" Mike followed her. 

"Look," El handed Mike a letter. 

"The Order?" He looked at his wife. " _The_ Order?"

She nodded. "We have to help them."

* * *

 

The Weasely burrow seemed even smaller if that was possible. Everyone had gathered there for a meeting of the Order. Grimmauld place was too risky.

Ginny Weasely was sat opposite Max at the kitchen table, staring at her. 

"Can I help you?" Max said after a while.

"You seem... familiar somehow." Ginny squinted her eyes, as if she were trying to place her. 

"Is it my hair?" Max laughed.

"You could be one of us." Ginny matched her laugh. The girls proceeded to talk about Quidditch while Dustin simply stared in awe. Ginny was almost identical to Max, just 10 years younger. 

"Are you alright?" Hermione Granger walked in, book opened on a page about the effects of obliviation. She stared at Dustin who looked between Ginny and Max.

"It's...it's uncanny." He mumbled. "They're like the same person."

Hermione laughed and placed her book down. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.

"Dustin Henderson." Dustin shook her outstretched hand.

She smiled, "You helped stop Minister Brenner? Back in '88?"

Dustin nodded, "I'm impressed, no one seems to remember that."

Hermione looked a little smug. "Honestly, doesn't anyone read?"

"Books were my paddles on my curiosity voyage." Dustin said proudly.

"I'm fascinated about how you took down Brenner. We have a little time before a meeting. Would you mind...?" Hermione sat down across from Dustin.

"You want to hear my story?" He smiled, no one ever wanted to hear his stories.

The young witch nodded eagerly and Dustin began.

* * *

El was busy putting the baby to sleep when Mike decided to go exploring. He bumped into a tall gangly figure on the stairs, reminding him of himself at that age. It was one of the Weasely boys, but there were so many that Mike couldn't remember all their names.

 "Oof." Mike collided with the ginger boy. "Sorry mate."

"It's fine." The boy shuffled on his feet. 

_Think Mike, it wasn't Bill because he was in your class...it's not one of the twins...it's not the girl..._

"Ronald?" Mike squinted, knowing he was probably wrong. 

"Ron. But yeah." 

They stood in awkward silence. Until Mike nodded his head and said, "right. I'll uh... I'll be going..."

"Cool..."

Out in the garden, Will and Lucas were helping Mrs Weasely. They needed to make the garden nice for Bill and Fleur's wedding happening in a few weeks.

"You boys are so helpful. If only I could get my horrible lot to help."

"Anything to keep our minds off the whole Dumbledore's dead and Voldemort's back thing that's currently happening. Aha! Got you, you sneaky bugger." Lucas dived forward to catch a gnome.

"You were in Slytherin house right?" Mrs Weasely put her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas hung back, he felt awkward. People usually treated him different when they found out he was Slytherin.

"And your lovely boyfriend is a Hufflepuff?" She laughed warmly. Lucas nodded. "Well I never." She grinned. "To think, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. It works so well yet people think they are so different."

Lucas shrugged. "I guess...but we used to bicker. He didn't want me to stand up for him but i-"

"You were in love." Mrs Weasely gave him a warm smile. 

Lucas looked over to where Will was trying to catch a gnome himself. "Still are ma'am."

"Please, call me Molly."

* * *

"Don't you even think about it Henderson!" Max screeched as Dustin tried to use one of of Fred and George's joke shop products on her. He was chasing her around the small kitchen while Ginny and Hermione looked on, laughing their heads off. Ron joined them soon after Mike and El had also entered the kitchen to see the excitement.

Mike noticed the way Ron was looking at Hermione, and recognised the look. It was how he looked at El...

When Ron left the room, Mike followed after him.

"Ron, wait."

The boy turned around, looking confused as to why Mike wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah?"

He didn't quite know how to start. "I uh...I've seen the way you look at your friend - Hermione?"

Ron blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Take it from me, you don't want to wait around forever. Because you never know what's around the corner." Mike thought about how he had been scared out of his mind to ask El to marry him. But the ever growing fear of Voldemort's return only made him more sure.

"If you don't go for it, you could be missing out on the best thing you've ever had."

"I don't...but she..." Ron shuffled awkwardly on his feet. "I'm not good enough for her.'

"Bollocks." Mike said. "You're a good man. And unfortunately you're at the front line... don't let it slip away ok?"

* * *

 

**Many years later...**

 

After the war, Mike and the others stayed in touch with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys. Mike and El were invited to Harry and Ginny's wedding. Harry and El had gotten on well, both coming from abusive households and being caught up in things they shouldn't have in their childhoods.

The party had fought in the battle of Hogwarts alongside the Order. They had formed a friendship with the teens, maybe it was because they reminded them of themselves at that age, fighting Brenner.

It wasn't the strongest of friendships, but they would send each other cards for Christmas and birthdays, making sure to meet up on occasion. They were of course 10 years younger and sometimes that gap was too large.

Despite this, Harry greatly appreciated their help at the battle back in 1998, and he never let them forget all they'd done for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure on the title but my logic was, accio is a summoning charm and brings things to you. Everyone is kind of being brought together so idk?
> 
> Also idk how proud I am with this. I really wasn't sure on what to write.


End file.
